A New Life
by MidnightSeas16
Summary: My name is May. I am quiet. I am shy. I have no one and no one wants me. I live my life in despair and sadness. Until that fateful day when my name changed. I wasn't just "May" anymore. I was Maia Maple, daughter of one of the most richest men in the world. Contains Contestshipping, Ikarishipping, Pokeshipping, and Oldrivalshipping.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! This is my first fanfic. I'm open to all reviews and criticism, but please don't make them to harsh. Hope you like it! I was sorta inspired by Cinderella and Rapunzel for this, but it won't be anything like them.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon**

The night sky was peaceful and the stars were twinkling. The moon floated across like a balloon, and the owl was hooting with pleasure. Inside one little girl's room though, a disaster was happening.

The figure slowly crept up the walls. Once or twice their foot got stuck on the various vines hanging on them, or lost their footing and had to scramble to get back their grip. At last they reached the top most windows.

The shutters were thrown open and banged across the ceramic walls. There were toys littered across the floor and pictures of a little girl and three other people were in almost every corner. There were figures of various Pokémon hanging from the walls, while a life-size eevee was lying down in one corner. In addition to all this, lying in the very center of the room was a baby-blue crib. Inside it lay a small baby wrapped up in red blankets.

The person slowly made their way to the crib. As gently as they could, without waking the child, they picked her up. Unfortunately, at that moment their foot hit a squeaky pyshduck making the child stir.

They dashed towards the window, climbing it down as quick as possible. There were guards stationed everywhere and a single cry could make them alert. Dashing through the hedges to where her ride was, the person jumped in and drove away just as the baby began to cry.

Looking into those mesmerizing sapphire eyes she said, "They will pay for what happened to me. I will make them suffer like I did. Say goodbye to your family Maia."

**So how was it? I'll try to make my chapters longer, but this was just a prologue. Also I'm looking for anyone to design a cover page for me. PM me if you're interested. Review please!:)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey people around the world. Thanks for reviewing, though I didn't get as many as I wanted. Whatever. So here's the next chapter. Hope you like it and it's longer than the prologue.**

_You will be a beautiful woman one day. You'll shine brighter than anyone else. You are my sparkle. You are my star May. Wakeup May, wakeup._

"MAY! MAY! WAKE UP ALREADY!"

May shot up and hit her head on the low ceiling. Of course being the clumsy girl she was, she also managed to roll off the bed, hit the door, and somehow turned the doorknob with her elbow in the midst of all this. There standing outside her small room's door was Mrs. Roberts, her landlady.

"Oh good, you're awake. Now hurry up and get dressed. I've got a few chores for you to do before you go to school and you still need to wake breakfast. Also the rent's due this Friday and I need it before dinner or else you'll be packing your bags. Get going." She said and walked away.

Instead of complaining about all the work, May just sighed and made her way to the bathroom to get dressed. She would never be able to stick up for herself, even if her life depended on it. She was just too shy.

As she reached the bathroom, she paused. "Whoever that woman was who said I was beautiful, she was way wrong." May thought.

She looked at herself in the mirror, like she did a thousand times before. Her plain brown hair fell limply down her back, looking as if it didn't even know the meaning of the word shampoo. Her blue eyes were empty and lifeless. Her cheeks were sunken and hollow creating an effect that she was a ghost. Her scrawny frame did nothing to help her stature, as if being 17-year-old and only 5'2 wasn't enough. She could never be beautiful even if she tried.

When May was younger, she once told her mother that she was going to be a princess when she grew up. "I'll be rich and beautiful and I'll even live in a castle!" she used to say excitedly. Instead of encouraging May and being amused at the little girl's antics, her mom did the just opposite.

"Stop daydreaming about those silly little dreams. You could never be beautiful or rich and you never will. Now go and finish cleaning your room," she would snap. In fact, she would never praise or even be a bit kind to May. She would always make her work, and when May would ask for anything, she would punish her, saying that she was being selfish.

It was because of her that May didn't have any friends. She was the reason May started to speak less and less every day. In fact the longest sentence that May ever said to her then was, "Yes ma'am." She stopped calling her mother when she was ten. So when Eris died one day unexpectedly of a heart attack, May did not shed any tears that day.

After Eris died, May became even more quiet and shy if that was possible. She had some money left over from Eris fortune, but it wasn't much. She somehow found a place to stay at Mrs. Roberts's house. Her husband was always away on some business trip, so it was only Mrs. Roberts and her two children. Of course May was treated more like a servant than a guest, but she still got 3 meals a day and a place to sleep. That was more than enough for her.

"May! Hurry up and get down here." May just sighed and turned away from the mirror.

"Another start to a horrible day," she thought as she went downstairs where her despair would start.

LaRousse Academy for the Gifted and Talented was one of the top schools in all of Hoenn. Trainers and coordinators from all over the world come to join it. There were many scholarship programs given to those who needed it, and May, for some reason she couldn't explain, was given admission for her talent in music and coordinating.

Even though it was one of the most popular schools, it was still a high school. Like every other high school in the world, there was the system of popularity. You had the jocks and cheerleaders, your math whiz kids and nerds, the over-dramatic drama department, and of course the loners. May, if you couldn't figure it out, belonged to the loners.

If May could choose, she wouldn't even go to school. If her house was a nightmare, school was hell. She didn't get involved with anyone, but everyone seemed to get involved with her. They would pick on her, trying to get her to speak, and sometimes they would even hurt her. She would always have bruises on her, but would never complain about them. They were a secret, just like she was to many others.

Not everyone picked on her though. The one group that didn't was the Idols. They were the top in almost every field. They might have been rich, but never showed it. They were Ash Ketchum, Leaf Greene, Gary Oak, Misty Waterflower, Paul Shinji, Dawn Berlitz, and finally Drew Hayden. Children of the most influential people in the tri-region area. They were the unsaid rulers of the school, and May wished she could be just like them.

As she walked towards the school building, she was surprised to find the parking lot empty. There were usually at least two or three kids hanging around, but now it was empty.

"Hey, you with the brown hair! Over here" May turned around to find a girl waving at her to come towards her. May followed and noticed that she was Marina Jewel, the class president of the senior grade.

"You're supposed to go straight to the gym and sit down there. We have an assembly that came up unnoticed," Marina told her although it sounded a bit exhausted, "You understand right?" May nodded and made her way to the gym.

"A surprised assembly? Since when did that ever happen?" May thought. She pushed open the school doors and found almost everyone was there hurriedly getting to their seats. The principal gave her a look that said hurry up, and May just sat down in the first empty seat she saw. That happened to be in the front row.

"Now I actually have to pay attention." May inwardly groaned. Nether less she put her bag down and sat straight as the principal started talking.

"Good morning everyone. Now I'm sorry for the inconvenience. We had to hold this assembly at the last Minute," May zoned out after that.

She looked around to see who was around her. On her left was a kid whose name started with B, but she didn't remember. On her right was, HOLY GODS OF OLYMPUS (**Yes I'm a PJO fan so May is too)**! It was DREW HAYDEN! Number 1 coordinator in the school and a genius when it came to anything involved in the arts. He could have been May's rival if she was more open. She turned her head back to the front and tried not to look towards him.

"And now please welcome Max Maple to the stage."

This caught May's attention. The Maples were one of the richest families ever, but that wasn't why they were famous. Exactly 16 years, their only daughter disappeared and hasn't been seen since. She was obviously kidnapped, but no one knew who had taken her. The family had become very distraught since then, and had given up searching for her when May was 10. Today was actually the anniversary of the day she had gone missing. She watched as the elder Maple boy made his way up to the daïs, with a heartbreaking expression on his face.

"Thank you sir. As you all know today was the day my sister," his voice broke off then, but he swallowed and continued saying," my sister disappeared. I may have only known her for a short time, but I loved her with all my heart. If she was here today, she would most likely be going to this school along with all of you. She would have loved it here, just like you guys do. She," and then his voice broke off as he looked straight at me. His expression changed from confusion, to astonishment, to pure joy.

"She's right here." He said pointing at me. And for once in my life, I was the center of attention. After that I collapsed.

**And that was my attempt at a cliffhanger. Was it any good? So about my updating schedule, I'll try to update at least twice a week, but I started high school so I need to still get used to the work load. I'll update once a week for sure. Review pls! It's the only way I can improve my skills.**


	3. Chapter 2

When May woke up, the first thing she saw was green.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" she shrieked. This of course caused the said person with green eyes to jump backward, hitting his back on the chair.

"What the hell, women?" Drew yelled, "You know for someone who is described as quiet, you sure do have loud voice." May was appalled that the school's prince would say that, but right now that wasn't the least of her worries.

"Where am I?" she asked, more like demanded.

"The infirmary," Drew responded, "We carried you here after you fainted in the assembly." As soon as he said that, May remembered what had happened.

How could she, a loser and loner, be the daughter of one of the region's leaders? She always knew that she looked nothing like Eris, but she always told herself that she took after her unknown father. Then out of nowhere, she was the daughter of one of the regions leaders. Could that even be possible?

"Hey, you there?" Drew asked May. She looked as if her mind was off somewhere, "Maia, Maia! Are you deaf or what?"

May turned around to face him her confusion turning to anger.

"First of all, my name is MAY! Not MAIA! And can't you ever shut up." She all but asked nicely. This was probably the longest conversation she ever had with someone in forever, but right now she could care less.

Drew just stared at her before saying, "You should hear Dawn talk."

"Who said my name?" said girl said as she bounded in. If you could describe Dawn Berlitz in one word, it would be 'pink'. That was all she ever wore, sometimes with splashes of pink or blue, but that was it. Aside from that, she could be the most bubbly, kind, and optimistic person May ever saw in her life. Right now though, May just stared as the rest of the Idols, Mr. Cote, the principal, the school nurse, and finally Max Maple, who was looking at May as if she was an alien.

"May, honey you're awake. I'm glad too, that was quite a fall you had." Nurse Emily was probably the one person in the world who was actually nice to May. Whenever some of the bullies got physical with May, she would fix her right up. May made her swear though not to tell anyone. She didn't want to make them anymore annoyed with them as they were. In spite of what happened that morning, May managed a weak smile.

"Ah, Miss Maple," started.

"It's May" May interjected. Mr. Cote looked confused.

"You mean Maia?"

"No, just May."

"Well May, we have a few questions to ask you. I would like to be the one to ask them, but there is a crisis going on in the gym, so the seven will be the ones to do so. Now if you'll excuse me." finished and exited the room. Nurse Emily gave her an encouraging smile and followed him.

*Line Break*

The room was filled with an awkward silence. May took this time looking at her shoelaces trying to remember what the plastic part was called.

"They're called aglets." Leaf spoke up. May looked up is surprise before realizing that she had spoken out loud. She felt her face grow hot.

"So Maia" said Ash before May gave him a look," I mean May, uh, you hungry?" Everyone just looked him.

"What?" he said, "I'm just trying to lower the tension." Paul just shook his head while Misty and Leaf face palmed themselves. May started to shake her head before her stomach started growling.

"Here you can have my granola bar." Dawn offered. Before May could say no, the bar was in her hand. She took a small bite at first, the next second she finished it all.

"Wow, you almost have an appetite as large as Ash-boy here." Gary said amused. May glared at him while Ash shouted at Gary not to call him that.

"So Maia, sorry May, let's get down to business." Misty started. Her vibrant red hair was pulled back in a ponytail which made sea-green eyes even sharper. "When's your birthday?'

"May 16th," May replied. She only knew that because once when she was cleaning Eris' closet, she found a stack of documents. On top of it was a page containing her birth details. Before she could look any further, she heard Eris coming and put away the files as quickly as she could.

"_I wonder what else I would have found if I looked at the rest of the papers?"_ May thought.

"What are your parents' names?" Leaf asked.

"I never knew my father and Eris was not my mother. She was just someone who raised me and died three years ago." May said sharply. The room was filled with silence once more.

"Are you okay Maia? Paul spoke bluntly. Everyone was shocked. It was a rare for Paul to talk when asked to, much less willingly. May though became angry at that statement. Right then she felt all her emotions raging inside her and wanted to let it all out.

"AM I OKAY? OKAY? I JUST DISCOVERED THAT I HAVE FAMILY THAT I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW I WAS A PART OF TILL TODAY AND YOU ASK IF I'M OKAY? ALL MY LIFE PEOPLE HAVE TORTURED AND BULLIED ME THEN ALL OF A SUDDEN THEY WANT TO GET TO KNOW ME? YOU GUYS HAVEN'T EVEN SPOKEN A WORD TO ME TODAY SO WHY START NOW? I WAS JUST A REGULAR PERSON YOU WOULD PASS IN THE HALLWAY AND NOT EVEN HELP ONCE IF I NEEDED IT. I HAVE BEEN MISERABLE, HARASSED, AND TORMENTED FOR EVERY SINGLE DAY OF MY LIFE, AND YOU ASK IF I'M OKAY!? AND FOR THE LAST TIME, MY NAME IS MAY!" at that May just collapsed in her chair and started sobbing right there in front of everyone. She felt someone's arms wrap around her and cried into their shirt not caring who they were.

When her tears finally started coming to an end, she looked up to see the person of whose shirt she had soaked. It was Max Maple. His eyes were full of concern and kindness, and May couldn't believe she was saying this, but they looked brotherly. Like he would do anything to protect her no matter what happened to him.

"Feel better?" Max asked. May nodded numbly and realized she did feel better. It was like the weight of the sky was off her shoulder, and she had no more secrets to hide. She understood that this was what Paul was trying to do.

"Thank you." she told him. A ghost of a smile appeared on Paul's face before it disappeared like it never existed.

"You know May," Max started. May looked at him, surprised that he had not called her Maia. He continued, "We won't force you to do anything you don't want to do. You can call me, Mom, and Dad family when you're ready. We've waited for 16 years; we can wait a little longer. And we'll support you regardless of whatever decision you take. We're just happy to have found you again."

May was touched that he understood her. No one had ever thought about her feelings before, and it was a great deal to her that someone finally had.

"And we're sorry May, that we kind of ignored you all these years." Dawn spoke.

"Yeah, we are. It's just that we were scared." Ash said.

"Of what?" May asked. They were the most popular people in the school and had everything they could ever wish for. What could they be afraid of?

"You," Gary answered. May shot him a look, "I mean not you in particular, but of everyone else in the school. They showed respect and were frightened by us. If we ever did anything that they were against, their opinion of us would decrease, and indirectly so would our parents' reputation."

"We never would want to hurt you May, not in a million years." Misty told. May was surprised. She never knew that. She always told herself the reason was because she wasn't important enough. She was wrong, and maybe she could learn from her mistakes.

"I forgive you." She stated. The seven looked up at her startled.

"You do?" Leaf managed to say.

"Of course I do. I have to at some point, so why not now?" May looked at their faces to see a reaction. Then slowly, one by one, smiles came on their faces, even Paul's. Max was literally glowing, and for some reason, so was May.

"Well that's a relief. By the way June, how loud can you scream? I think I've gone deaf." Drew smirked.

"Good, then you can't hear what I'm saying now Grasshead." May spoke back.

"Grasshead?"

"Well, your hair is green," May drawled. Everyone started laughing while Drew scowled at May.

"_Maybe I might finally belong," May thought._

**Hey guys I'm back. Sorry it took so long to update this. I have tests every week in school, and if my grades aren't perfect, no fanfiction. So yeah, education is a priority for me. Anyways, how was the chapter. Sorry for the grammar and spelling mistakes. Review please. It can be negative or positive.:)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello people of the world! I'm back!**

**I've been wanting to start on this chapter since forever, but I never found time. I finally figured out how to manage my school work. Don't procrastinate .**

**Anyways, here's chapter three. Enjoy.**

"So May, I was wondering if you wanted to meet Mom and Dad." Max spoke.

"M-meet them?" May managed to make out, "You mean they know about me?"

"Well, yeah. I went ahead and called them before," Max answered. Seeing the look on May's face he hurriedly continued, "But they would have found out anyway from the news."

"The news!" May squeaked, "How did the media find out so soon?"

"You didn't notice?" Leaf questioned. The look on May's face answered her query.

"There were news reporters and cameras in the back of the gym seeing that Max was going to be there. Paparazzi tend to follow you when you're famous."

"So roughly how many people know about me now?" May asked.

"Almost everyone in the tri-region area, and the other sections should know by tomorrow." Ash answered bluntly. Misty hit him on the head with a mallet.

"Ow, what was that for?" he complained.

"You idiot, you're scaring her even more than she is." Misty spoke back.

To say May was scared was an understatement, she was startled and terrified. Her eyes were so wide that they looked like they were going to pop out of their sockets. Almost the whole world knew about her? She preferred to stay in the shadows, not have the spotlight shine on her.

"_Although if I'm famous now, I'll have to get used to it."_ She thought.

"Yes," she said.

"What?" Max asked.

"I will see them." She didn't say 'Mom and Dad' yet because she wasn't ready for it. That would still takes some time, but it didn't seem to matter. Max had a grin stretched across his face and threw his hands around May. May was surprised, but she hugged him back.

"That's great!" he exclaimed, "But the problem is, how do we get out of here undetected?"

"Oh you just leave that to me." Dawn said with a glint in her eye. May had a feeling that she wasn't going to like this.

*Line Break*

"Why do I have to wear this again?" Gary whined, "I mean my hair's going to suffocate." He was wearing some black jeans that were ripped near the knees with a fitted white shirt. He wore a gray drawstring hoodie with a black beanie covering his spiky brunette hair. If you excluded the All-Star Converse he was wearing, he could have passed as any rough skater you would see around school.

"Oh quit complaining. Not even Drew complains about his hair as much as you do." Leaf retorted. She was also dressed different from her usual skirt and dress shirt. Instead she donned faded, blue capris with ankle length cowgirl boots. She wore a white tank top on top with a plaid-green and black shirt over it. Her chocolate hair was let down with bangs covering her face and black-rimmed glasses were placed on her nose clouding her olive eyes.

"Hey I do not complain about my hair!" Drew remarked.

"Then you wouldn't mind if I messed it up?" Leaf asked innocently.

"… You win."

" Of course I win. I'm a genius." Leaf spoke.

" And you say I'm arrogant." Gary said smirking.

"Shut up."

"I still don't get why we have to dress like this." Drew said. He was wearing khaki cargo pants paired with a white polo shirt. His green hair was covered-horribly- with the black hoodie he was wearing. Compared to the other two, his was the most comfortable outfit. Still that didn't mean he liked it.

"You heard what Dawn said. The plan is for her, Misty, and Max to go to the front courtyard where all the news reporters are. Then while they distract them, we sneak out through the side entrance where Paul will be waiting with his car. We'll pile in, along with May, and hopefully drive past the frenzy unnoticed. As soon as we're gone, Ash will pull up in his car, so the three can leave. Then we'll all be on our way to the Maple Manor." Leaf explained.

"But still what was the use of getting dressed like this. I mean, I almost look creepy." Gary moaned.

"Gare-bear, you're creepy anyway." Leaf said.

"But you still find me attractive anyways, right Leafy?" He smirked.

"In your dreams Gary, and don't call me that." She snapped back.

"Will you two stop flirting already." Drew expressed-both Gary and Leaf's faces turned red at this statement- , "And where's May? Isn't she supposed to be here with us?"

" She's still getting ready. Dawn said she would have to be disguised the most as everyone is after her." Leaf replied.

"Man I wish I was her, all the attention in the world." Gary said dreamily.

"That would be amazing. You would have a bunch of stalkers and no privacy at all." Leaf remarked. Gary scowled.

"Don't start again you two." Drew interjected.

"Are those two arguing again?" inquired Dawn as she skipped into the room. She had changed into pale, pink sundress that had a blue belt running around her waist. Her hair was put in a half up, half down do with a few stray hairs falling on her face. She wore very little makeup, but enough to make her azure eyes pop out. Matched with blue pumps and a pink clutch, she looked like a angel.

"When are they not?" Drew questioned.

"Good point. So are you guys ready Operation RAM?" Dawn asked.

"Operation RAM?" Gary inquired.

"Run Away May," Dawn answered, " Get it? Because she's running away from the paparazzi?"

"Okay, so where is May?" Leaf asked.

"She's right behind me," Dawn replied. "May get in here."

"No way. Not like this." said person responded. Dawn turned around and dragged May in, pulling her by the arm. Drew's jaw dropped, and for a second lost his composure.

She was wearing a sleeveless red dress with thin stripes running around the dress. The dress went up to her knees and around her feet were 2-inch ankle length pumps that increased her height considerably as she was short. Her hair was wavy and reached mid-back. She wore absolutely no makeup, but still her face, especially her eyes, seemed to glow. She had a thin sash tied around her waist with a cowgirl hat on her head. She didn't look like herself at all, but at the same time did.

"Oh MY GOD!" Leaf squealed wide-eyed, " May, is that you?"

May blushed. Obviously she wasn't used to being this pretty or complimented. Regardless she nodded.

" You look amazing!"

"Ya, why does she look good while the rest of us look like idiots?" Gary asked miffed.

"Because she's going to meet her parents for the first time." Dawn replied, " And my goal was to make you guys look nothing like yourselves. Now May looks amazing and nothing like her old self." Dawn declared proudly before correcting herself," Not that there wasn't anything wrong with you before May."

"Its fine Dawn and thank you Leaf," May reassured her. She tried to take a step forward, stumbled forward. Luckily , Drew caught her before she face-planted the ground.

"Geez April, clumsy much," he said flipping his hair. May glared at him.

" Excuse me, but my name is MAY! And I am not clumsy, it's these shoes." She said hotly.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, June" Drew spoke. Then out of nowhere a rose appeared in his hand and landed behind May's ear. May was surprised as her cheeks turned red.

"As much as I would like to stay in this tiny clinic, can we go now?" Gary asked

"Sure. Now you all remember the plan right?" Dawn confirmed. Everyone nodded their heads.

"Good, so I'll see you guys at Maple Manor."

With that said, they all made their way out the door. Dawn went left to where the front doors were while the other four went in the opposite direction to where the side doors were.

*Line Break*

The front courtyard was crowded with reporters, students, and school faculty. Every bench, step, tree had a people on or under it. Almost everyone was talking amongst themselves or was being questioned by the reporters. May had no doubt that the issue on hand was about her.

"Wow, you know May, I'm kinda glad I'm not you right now." Gary said. His eyes were wide. He had been going to this school for the past four years, and also visited it before when his sister used to go here, but never had he seen this many people in this place at once. Even Leaf was so shocked to even scold Gary, and Drew was looking towards May like she was going to hurl any second. She could have too right then.

They were hiding behind a bush near the side entrance waiting for Dawn, Misty, and Max to come out. As soon as they grabbed the media's attention, Paul would appear so they could escape. It was taking a while though for the three to appear, so they were stuck waiting.

"So, you say that you personally know Ms. Maia Maple?" a random reporter asked.

"Oh yes, we're very good friends and know each other very well." spoke a girl named Brianna. Behind her were three other girls, but it was obvious she was the leader. With straight, waist-length red hair and designer clothes, she was the human version of Barbie. Still, that didn't stop half of the male population to stop liking her.

" Liar," May hissed. Brianna was the reason everyone used to bully her, telling them that there was no harm in doing so. She felt a comforting hand on her shoulder and was surprised to see that it was Gary. He gave her a small smile and smiled back.

"Here they come," announced Leaf. Max walked out of the front doors followed by Dawn and Misty. Their plan had begun.

**So how was it? Next chapter should be up next by Thursday or Friday. Review please. **


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey people. I know that I'm a day late and I'm truly sorry about that. Missing school for three days and re-writing three notebooks that I lost is not something that I enjoy. Anyways here's the next chapter. Hope you like it.**

* * *

"Mr. Maple, is Maia really your long-lost sister?"

"Where was she all these years?"

"Ms. Waterflower , did you know who Maia really was?"

"Dawn Berlitz, is it true your mother is releasing a new line of clothes for winter this year?"

May watched as dozens and dozens of reporters and students alike rushed towards the front steps firing questions one after another. Misty, Dawn and Max were trying their best answering the questions and at the same time, not to give out too much information.

"Wow, I don't think that I've ever seen Dawn scared of a crowd," Gary noted, "I mean she loves the spotlight."

"Yeah well now these people look like a pack of wolves fighting over a piece of meat," Leaf stated, "I think this can be an exception."

"And I'm the meal they're waiting for." May gulped. She knew that she would receive some popularity, but not this much. Where was Paul? The quicker they got away from this madness, the lesser chance of May fainting.

"You're looking kind of pale June," Drew pointed out. May was too focused on looking at the ground that she didn't even bother to retort.

"Look!" said Leaf, "Paul's here."

Paul was parked at the curb of the lawn as close to them as he could. Still it looked farther away than it should have. Drew was going to count to three. As soon as he said three, they would walk towards the car as fast as they could. Walking causally, but fast.

Drew started to count. One, two, three and they got up. With Gary and Drew in the lead and the two girls right behind them, they made it halfway across with no problem. Then May tripped and knocked right into a boy at the edge of the crowd.

She was on her knees, but her hat had come off leaving her face for all the world to see. The boy's eyes widened.

"Its Maia Maple!" he shouted, and everyone turned towards them.

"_Oh crap," May thought._

* * *

All at once everyone surged towards her. It was like she was a magnet drawing in all the metal in the world. May just remained on the ground flabbergasted and unable to move.

"C'mon May, we have to leave now!" Drew was shouting, but May couldn't. She honestly tried to, but found that whenever she tried to move, her ankles would scream in protest. She sneaked a peek at them, noticing that they were redder than they were supposed to be. Drew seemed to sense this because he stopped pulling on May's arm. He wrapped her arms around his neck and picked her up so that he was giving her a piggy-back ride. Before May could protest, he started to run towards the car. He dropped her inside and got in right after.

May was surprised to see Dawn and Max in Paul's car, not Leaf and Gary, but it didn't matter. As soon as Drew slammed the door shut, Paul drove off away from the school.

"Oh my god, are you okay May?" Dawn asked worriedly. Her hair seemed to be a little out of place and she was taking deep breaths, but overall she looked fine.

May took a look around. Max was sitting in the front seat next to Paul. He seemed to look alright, but was trying to rub off some _lip gloss_ from his arm. May didn't even ask. Paul was perfectly fine as he was in the car the whole time, but kept on looking at Dawn in the rear view mirror worriedly. May became a little interested at that. What? She was still a teenage girl even though she went through a lot. She was allowed to be interested in this kind of stuff. Drew's hair was tousled, unlike its usual neat style, and his clothes were wrinkled. He was also red in the face, probably from carrying her and running.

"Thank you." May told Drew.

He was a little surprised before saying,"Don't mention it."

"I'm so sorry May. I should have known that you've never worn heels before and that they would take some time to get used to. I shouldn't have made you wear something you've never worn and I should have asked if you were comfortable" Dawn kept on rambling before May interrupted her.

"Its okay Dawn, I forgive. Besides it's not like I broke my leg or something."

"But you could have," Max muttered in his seat. May turned around a glared at him. Max just rolled his eyes. The rest of the ride passed by with comfortable silence. Dawn fell asleep about five minutes later while the boys listened to songs on their various technological devices. May merely stared out of the window watching the scenery. Slowly the average sized houses turned into big, spacious mansions. One house caught her eye though.

The lawn was wide filled with various plants surrounding the mansion. There was a pathway leading up to the front door. Statues were placed all over grounds depicting different Pokémon. Four cars were parked to the side. May didn't know a lot about cars, but she had no doubt guessing what their values were. In the center of the land was a tree surrounded by a thin, moat of water.

_"It's a Maple tree," May thought._

"We're here." Paul stated.

* * *

**Ok this isn't my longest chapter and I apologize for that, but I really wanted to end it here. Next chapter will definitely be longer.**

** About Max's reaction to finding May, I was going to make a one-shot, but it turned out to be too short. I'll just include that in the next chapter. **

**I have a 4 day weekend, so I'll try to update faster. Review please:)! Positive or negative, anything will help me.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone I'm back.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Not a lot, but they still made me happy. For those who reviewed as a guest, I'll be replying through author's notes.**

**Guest: Thanks! I wanted to make this fanfic different from the other ones. All of your questions will be revealed in this chapter or the next. I just love sibling moments too. Though in the case of me and my sib, no thank you.**

**I just noticed that I didn't do the disclaimer for any of the chapters except for the prologue. So here it is:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. If I did, Ash would age, not be stuck as a 10 year-old for 16 years.**

* * *

May tried to get out of the car as slowly as possible, but was rushed as Dawn pulled on her arm saying that she would be fine. She tried to put pressure on her ankles. They weren't that bad now and the swelling had gone down a bit. She had traded out the heels with some flats that Dawn had kept in her bag. Still she would have to get some ice on them at least so they would heal faster.

"_I hate heels,_" she thought as Ash and his group pulled up. All of them look relatively okay though Misty was red in the face. May just brushed it off as the group approached them.

"God May, I never knew so many people liked you," said Ash as they reached May and company. May just stared at him. He thought those many people were after her because they liked her. They didn't like her, they liked her social status. And right now, she was their biggest story in a decade.

Misty wacked Ash on the head with a mallet.

"_Wait, where did that come from?"_ May mentally asked.

"Ow, what was that for?" Ash whined.

"For being a dumb idiot." Misty replied. Ash huffed and looked away from her like a little kid. Misty merely rolled her eyes.

"Come on guys, door's this way." Max spoke and they all followed him up the front steps. May stopped for a second to look at a statue of a certain Pokémon, whose name she couldn't remember, before catching up with the others. Max rang the doorbell and May started to feel Beautiflies in her stomach. She watched as the door opened and an old woman answered the door.

"Young Master Maxwell, please come in and bring your friends as well." said the woman.

"Thank you Minnie, and please call me Max." he said before entering. They all soon followed in pursuit greeting Minnie as well. Although it wasn't that surprising as most of the Idols parents were good friends with each other.

"As you wish Maxwell," Minnie said smiling. When she looked at May, her smile dropped. May thought her eyes were watering until she blinked and the tears vanished. Nether less, she greeted May with a smile before closing the door behind her.

"Where are Mom and Dad, Minnie?" Max asked.

"They're in the garden along with the Haydens, Oaks, Ketchums, Greenes, Waterflowers, Berlitzs, and Shinjis." She replied still looking at May. May was starting to feel uncomfortable and turned her head away. She noticed that the others were looking surprised.

"Our parents are here?" Leaf asked. Minnie nodded.

"Well we might as well go meet them," Gary suggested and everyone agreed. May however, didn't. Meeting her real parents for the first time was more than enough, meeting some of the most influential people in the world out of the question.

"Can I stay here?" she timidly asked. Everyone else looked at her before Max nodded.

"Sure, Minnie take May to the sitting room please."

Minnie nodded and lead May to the left-wing of the house while the others went straight ahead before taking a turn.

* * *

May gasped as she took a look around the sitting room. On the last wall, there were two ceiling to floor windows with a circular one between them. The walls were painted a rich color of coffee with plants settled in each corner. In the center, there was a group of sofas arranged in a 'U' facing with a tea-table placed between them. A big 64" plasma TV was placed in the middle of the right wall and photo frames containing pictures of the family were scattered all over the room. But May paid no attention to them. All she could see was the acoustic guitar placed on the tea-table.

She looked to see if Minnie was still around, and when she deemed the coast was clear, she rushed towards the guitar. May always loved music. It was her second most favorite thing behind coordinating. She had found an old guitar in Eris' attic when she cleaning it out. From that moment on, whenever she found the time, May would teach herself how to play.

It took some time and a lot of band-aids, but finally she could play almost any song that she had heard. She sometimes would also try to sing. It was some of the only moments in May's life that she was happy.

She took the guitar in her hands and positioned it correctly. After double-checking no one was around, she started to strum.

Impossible

(By: Shontelle)

I remember years ago  
Someone told me I should take  
Caution when it comes to love  
I did, I did

And you were strong and I was not  
My illusion, my mistake  
I was careless, I forgot  
I did

And now when all is done  
There is nothing to say  
You have gone and so effortlessly  
You have won  
You can go ahead tell them

Tell them all I know now  
Shout it from the roof tops  
Write it on the skyline  
All we had is gone now

Tell them I was happy  
And my heart is broken  
All my scars are open  
Tell them what I hoped would be  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible

Falling out of love is hard  
Falling for betrayal is worst  
Broken trust and broken hearts  
I know, I know

Thinking all you need is there  
Building faith on love and words  
Empty promises will wear  
I know, I know

And now when all is done  
There is nothing to say  
And if you're done with embarrassing me  
On your own you can go ahead tell them

Tell them all I know now  
Shout it from the roof tops  
Write it on the skyline  
All we had is gone now

Tell them I was happy  
And my heart is broken  
All my scars are open  
Tell them what I hoped would be  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible!  
Ooh impossible (yeah yeah)

I remember years ago  
Someone told me I should take  
Caution when it comes to love  
I did

Tell them all I know now  
Shout it from the roof tops  
Write it on the skyline  
All we had is gone now

Tell them I was happy  
And my heart is broken  
All my scars are open  
Tell them what I hoped would be  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible

I remember years ago  
Someone told me I should take  
Caution when it comes to love  
I did...

May finished and she heard clapping from behind her. She turned around to see the world's most famous people behind her, and her parents.

**(A/N: I would end it here, but I'm feeling generous.)**

* * *

She stood up as quickly as she could, but she forgot about her sore feet and almost dropped the guitar on the floor. Her face burned was equal to the color of a rip tomato.

"Really May," Leaf mumbled almost face-palming herself. The room was filled with an awkward silence before it was broken by someone saying,

"You have a beautiful voice" she said. May looked up at whoever said that to thank them when her eyes widened. Standing right in front of her was Caroline Maple, and May was a carbon copy of her.

She now understood how Max recognized her as soon as he saw her. She and the woman of the house looked almost exactly alike. May's hair was a few shades darker and Caroline's and her nose was different, but other than that they could pass as twins. She even had Caroline's eyes; bright, blue sapphires. It was a wonder how she never noticed it before.

"T-thank y-you," she managed to stutter out. Caroline smiled at her and behind her stood her husband, Norman Maple. He seemed even taller in person and Max looked just like him.

"Let's give them some privacy shall we," said a woman who May thought was Ash's mom and everyone left the room.

Except for May, Max and the Maple husband and wife.

_"This will be interesting,"_ May thought.

* * *

**So how was it? **

**It might not have been the reunion you guys were expecting, but more will be revealed in the next chapter.**

**I have a question for you guys. If you could choose a song for the Contestshipping couple, what would it be?**

**Review please:)! It makes me happy. When I'm happy, I write. The more I write, the quicker updates will be.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey people, sorry for the late update. Term tests are coming up and I have to study for them. **

**Thanks to all those who reviewed last chapter. This story almost has 30 reviews! I can't thank you guys enough!**

**Here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon.**

* * *

The room was filled with an awkward silence. May kept her gaze on the basket of fruit in front of her, and whenever her eyes made contact with either of the two grown-ups present, she would hastily turn her head away. This of course would cause the heads to squirm around in their seats looking even more uncomfortable.

Finally Max couldn't stand the tension between them and spoke out, "Mom, Dad this is May." It was short and blunt, yet May looked surprised when she heard her name spoken.

"Not Maia, huh, well that's ironic." Norman said. He and Caroline smiled at each other.

"Why?" May blurted out. Realizing what she had just done, she clamped her hands over her mouth.

"It's okay May," Norman told her softly, "I said it was ironic because we named you after Maia, the Roman goddess of spring. The month of May is said to be named after Maia, and since you were born in May, I'm sure you can figure out the rest."

May was stunned. She never knew that her real name was actually connected to her nickname. Now that she knew what it meant, she wanted to laugh as well. She suppressed it though, considering it would seem inappropriate at the moment.

Caroline finally spoke, "May I know that this is all kind of new to you. I can't say that we understand what you're going through, Arceus I doubt few people can understand how you are feeling, but I hope you know that we want to help you. Even though you probably don't remember it, the one year we had with you, before you were gone, was the only time our family felt complete. And we want it to be complete again."

"You can take all the time you need," Norman added, "You can call us Mom, Dad, or Brother whenever you feel like you are ready. We'll wait May, even if it takes another 16 years. As long as we can get to know the girl we missed all these past, long years, we will wait."

May looked at all of them before she said, "….I don't deserve to be in this family, and I doubt I ever will,"

"And why is that May?" Max nearly yelled at her. She widened her eyes. She never knew Max could look so angry. "Is it because you're not rich, talented, or strong enough? Well guess what, you are! Your heart is rich with kindness, which you showed when you forgave the others. Not saying you're talented will be saying that a Meloetta can't sing. And you are strong May. Not many people would have been able to survive if they had been treated like you had all your life, but you did May which proves that you are a Maple."

May looked at him; her eyes were starting to water. Max continued to speak, but in a softer tone,

"You know how I felt when I first saw you May. I thought that you were a fragile little girl who could never be my sister. But when you woke up after fainting and yelled at us, I realized something. That you were the same little girl who would cry when I fell off my bike and yell at anyone who hurt any person, despite who they were. You're the same girl, just hiding behind the curtain. At that moment, I felt like the happiest brother in the world.

"People say that babies don't remember anything from when they're really young. I think they're wrong though," Norman stated.

"They remember what's important and continue to remember throughout their lives. They just reminisce them in the form of emotions and beliefs." Caroline finished.

After she said that, May leapt from her seat, ignoring the pain in her ankles, and hugged them like she would never let go. They looked surprised, but nether less returned the hug with equal affection.

The Maple family was finally coming together.

* * *

The four of them walked towards the garden together. This time there was almost no sense of awkwardness between them, and everyone was content. Well almost, as May's ankles were still kind of sore. It showed too because Norman seemed to stop and called for Minnie.

"Can you please get some packs of ice and bring it to the garden?"

"Of course sir, right away." She responded and hurried away.

"By the way May, how did you injure your ankles?" Caroline inquired.

Before May could answer, Max took the liberty to do it himself.

"She wore a pair of Dawn's heels, and decided to run in them. It was also her first time wearing them." He replied, trying to muffle his laughter. May darted forward to smack him, but stumbled before Caroline caught her.

"It's okay May. Heels aren't the solution to height; trust me I know from experience too. Just make up for it with your attitude. And stop laughing Maxwell." She chastised. May sniggered while Max scowled.

"C'mon you three, the others are waiting." Norman said. They made their way outside where a bunch of chairs were placed around a large, circular table. Her new friends and their family were sitting on them talking to each other.

"_I have friends,"_ May realized. This caused a smile to come onto her face.

They stopped in front of the group. Everyone stopped talking and looked at May. She started to feel self conscious again. Then Dawn smiled at her, and she smiled back, waving her hand a little in the process. Everyone smiled back at her warmly, and a woman, who May guessed was Dawn's mother, even waved back.

They seated themselves in the empty seats present, and May found herself sitting next to Drew. Before anyone could say something, Minnie approached them with two packets of ice.

"Here you go ma'am," She said placing the ice packs on May's ankles.

"Thank you and please call me May, Minnie" She replied smiling at Minnie. Minnie smiled back at hurried away, to do some other work May assumed.

"Well, I think we should begin by introducing ourselves don't you think?" said a man across from May. He had an angular face with spiky hair. May had no trouble guessing who he was.

"Actually," Drew started from May's right, "How about we ask May to guess who you guys are?" Everyone seemed surprised and a little excited by this proposition and agreed to do it. May wasn't so sure about it though.

"Not up for it June?" Drew taunted her.

She felt her face get hot before saying, "You wish Grasshead" The adults seemed amused at their bantering while the rest rolled their eyes.

May looked around for a while before saying, "John and Miranda Oak, parents of Garrison and Daisy Oak; Delia Ketchum, mother of Ashton Ketchum; Nathan Greene, father of Mason and Leaf Greene; Johanna Berlitz, mother of Dawn Berlitz; Christopher and Jennifer Hayden, parents of Andrew Hayden; Mark and Maria Waterflower, mother of Daisy, Lily, Violet, and Mistella Waterflower, and Robert Shinji, father of Reginald and Paul Shinji. The ones absent are Jackson Ketchum, Lucille Greene, Simon Berlitz, and Aisha Shinji, who are currently away on a trip regarding their businesses." all in one breath.

Everyone just stared at her wide-eyed.

"How did you know all of that?" Mr. Greene asked.

"Well you guys are pretty famous, so you can't blame me if your face happens to appear in the newspapers and magazines every other day." She replied.

"Still, did you have to use our full names," Gary question.

"Yes, Garrison I did." She answered smugly.

Everyone burst out laughing at that including Gary himself. Even Paul seemed to smile at it.

After they all calmed down, Delia asked, " If I may ask, where did you learn how to play the guitar May?"

May paused before she answered, "I taught myself, Mrs. Ketchum."

"You taught yourself how to play the guitar and managed to write your own song which could become a No.1 hit if you recorded it." Drew's dad said with disbelief written all over his face. May blushed, but nodded.

"That's incredible May, but still, why didn't you go to classes?" Johanna asked.

At this May became uncomfortable. She didn't want to reveal this until much later, but she had to do this now.

"The person who was supposedly my 'mother'," she began, " was not the kindest person in the world." -Norman and Caroline's eyes flashed at this- " Eris was wicked and nothing else. Every day I would have to clean the house while she went out and enjoyed herself. We never had much money, and whatever she earned at her low-paying job, she would spend it on drinks. Before I started going to school, I would be left at a house filled with junk and items that a five-year old should never see. Most of the time, she 'forgot', May put quotes around that word, "to keep lunch. Dinner was usually a slice of bread and sometimes milk. When I finally started going to school, I would come home and start to clean the house. It continued like that until I was 13. She died of a heart attack."

Each person looked at May with various expressions. Some looked at her sympathetically while others looked shocked that someone would treat her like that. The three Maples on the other hand looked livid. They are wore a look of rage, and May was sure that if Eris hadn't died yet, she would wish she was dead. This comforted May, knowing that they cared.

"I'm okay now though. She's gone and will never bother me again, so I'll be fine." She said in what she hoped what was her most convincing voice. They all relaxed a little though they still looked at her worriedly.

"I'm still going to find out why this 'Eris' took you," Norman stated and May agreed knowing nothing would change his mind.

"So May," Misty said trying to break the tension, " coordinator or trainer?"

May looked at her before saying, "Coordinator of course." This perked the kids' interest.

"Well then, how about a contest?" Dawn inquired with a smirk on her face, "With Drew and I?" May smiled before frowning.

"I would love too, but I don't have any Pokémon with me."

"That can be arranged," said Max.

"Then," she said staring at the two, "You're on."

* * *

**And that's the end. This is my longest chapter yet, so i hope that makes some of you happy.**

**Next chapter will include the contest and maybe some Contestshipping.**

**Until then, review please. Can we please try to make it 40?**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, I'm sooo sorry for the late update. I haven't found any time to write this. But I hope I can make it up with this chapter.**

**Pokémon fan: Thanks for reviewing. I'm glad you like the plot.**

**FicReader:Yeah, Max is the older sibling though he's actually younger in the anime. I had to make him older to fit the plot.**

**Guest: I finally posted the next chapter. Anyways, thanks for reviewing.**

**Guest: I will definitely continue. This story isn't going anywhere.**

**This is the first time I did a Pokémon battle. Hope it's okay.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon.**

* * *

"Oh my god!" May gasped. There was only one word to describe what was in front of her-gorgeous.

The Maple's greenhouse was so huge that it took up half of their backyard. It looked more like a miniature forest. It was designed to look like a poke ball with various trees surrounding the upper half while all kinds of vegetables and flowers formed the bottom. Sunlight streamed in from the glass dome above them making the water droplets on the plants glisten. Surrounding the area where the button usually would be was a small moat filled with water. There was a bridge connecting one side of the moat to a cylindrical structure in the middle.

It was modern, but classy at the same time.

May instantly fell in love with this place. She noticed the others had gone ahead and hurried to keep up.

"This is the place where you keep all the Pokémon?" she asked. All the adults with the exception of Norman had volunteered to stay and help prepare for the contest. The rest of them decided to go with May to the greenhouse.

"Not exactly," Max answered. "We have two levels. The upper floor, the one we're on, has all the vegetables, flowers, and everything else like them. The lower level is where we keep the Pokémon and lab. That gives them more room to run around and we can check on them quickly incase they're hurt."

"Not to mention your mother would kill us if her tulips got ruined." Norman added under his breath. Everyone laughed though May had a hard time imagining Caroline being violent. They reached the end of the bridge and a door opened up in front of them.

"Please step into the elevator. No more than seven people at a time." said the robotic voice.

"You don't mind going in the second trip do you May? Dad and I want to go check up on something first." Max inquired. May shook her head saying that it was fine, and everyone except her, Drew, and Misty went ahead. The door closed with a ping and the three were left standing.

"Hey May, if you're a coordinator, how come I've never seen you perform in school." Misty asked. "I mean, we've seen Dawn, Drew and lots of other people perform."

May turned bright red at that, and down towards her feet before saying, "I didn't exactly like to be in the center of attention. Teachers allowed grading me when I was by myself." The elevator doors opened again and they went inside.

Misty continued to ask, "But you said you don't have any Pokémon. How did you do the appeals and battles?"

"Simple, I borrowed Nurse Emily's and winged it. For the battles I just went against the teacher." she replied.

"And you won?" Drew scoffed, disbelief written all over his face.

"Not all of them of course, but I'm decent." She snapped back at him. The doors opened again and they stepped out. Pokémon roamed everywhere. Flying types soared above while ground types filled the floor. There was a lake where many water Pokémon were relaxing. May thought she even saw a Stantler, which weren't that common in Hoenn.

"All of these Pokémon are yours?" May asked Max as they approached the group. They were standing in front of a hi-tech building which May guessed was the lab.

"Not all of them," Max answered, "Most belong to the Pokémon center, but we take them in when it's full. Saves Nurse Joy much trouble. Some of them are strays as well."

Norman beckoned her inside. "C'mon May, there's someone who we want you to meet."

"We'll stay out here," Dawn volunteered.

So May, Max, and Norman went inside the lab. The whole place was covered with computers and machines. In one corner there was a rack containing some poke balls while in another there was a video phone. It wasn't as professional as an actual lab, but enough to work out basic needs.

The three of them made their way over to the poke balls. Norman picked up one that was on the top rack and handed it to May.

"I hope you like him," Norman said with a smile.

May smiled back and slowly pressed the white button in the center. She watched as the white energy flowed out of the ball and took form of a small creature with fur.

"An Eevee," May breathed.

The said creature looked up when he heard his name. He had small body with long ears and a bushy tail. His coat was colored brown with white in a few areas. He noticed May and slowly walked toward her, prodding at her leg with his paw. Then he broke into a smile.

"Eevee!" he called and leapt into May's arms. He started to lick at her face and May giggled from the feeling. She held him in her arms and smiled fondly at him.

"Thank you." she told the two Maple men.

"You're welcome," Norman replied and Max smiled at her. "But you should know May that Eevee is quite young. She was born only about two months ago. Be careful with him. Also I have something for you." He pulled out an orange pokedex and handed it to her.

"Thank you so much and I will take good care of him." May replied and they headed out of the double doors.

"Oh my gosh May, you got an Eevee!" Leaf exclaimed when they came out.

"He's so cute!" Dawn exclaimed. May noticed Paul roll his eyes at that, but also caught a small smile.

"Thanks guys." she replied. Eevee nodded as well, trying to copy his trainer.

"Not a bad June, but you'll need more than cuteness to beat me." Drew told her smirking.

"We'll see who beats who Grasshead." May said back and they all headed out to where the contest would take place.

* * *

"May, I see you got Eevee," Caroline said as they approached the adults. "Do you like him?"

"I love him!" May exclaimed and Caroline smiled at her.

May looked at the field in front of her. It was about the same size as the one in school and was probably retractable to become a water field. Bleachers were put on one side of the rectangle for spectators while three desks were placed in front of them for the judges. There was a scoreboard over them to keep track of points. It was a field for both: normal battles and contests to take place.

She saw Nathan, Leaf's father, walking towards their group. "We've decided that Maria, Miranda, and I will be the judges for the appeals, so it would be fair. As for the battle stage, it could be like a normal battle where you guys battle until your Pokémon can't battle anymore. Is that okay with you three?" Dawn, May, and Drew nodded saying that it was fine. " Also, we only have time for two appeals and one battle as its getting dark soon. So could one of you just battle and whoever gets a higher score in the appeals will be your opponent"

"That should be fine, but whose going to only battle?" May asked.

"I have an idea," Dawn said, "Rock, paper scissors!"

"You've got to be kidding me." Drew said, but saw the look Dawn gave him, "But it'll have to do. Ready?"

"Yeah; rock,paper, scissors shoot" Dawn yelled. Dawn and May had put paper while Drew put scissors.

"Well I guess that I'll be battling then." he told them. He walked away towards the stands and everyone followed him.

"Good luck." Max told May.

"Thanks." May said back and went to sit in the front row. She watched as Dawn took her stance.

* * *

"Pachirisu, Spotlight" Dawn yelled. May watched as the white light turned into the blue and white squirrel.

"Pachi!" it yelled, its cheeks sparking with electricity.

"Use Sweet Kiss followed by Swift," Dawn told. May watched as dozens of hearts and stars flew around the place.

"Now jump on them while using Spark." Pachirisu started to jump from one shape to another leaving the figures cracking with energy.

"Finish it off with Discharge!" Dawn shouted. Pachirisu leapt into the air and let out a chain of electricity. The stars and hearts exploded when the current hit them leaving sparkles rain down over their heads. Pachirisu landed in front of Dawn and both took a bow.

"That was amazing Dawn!" Miranda exclaimed while clapping.

"Yes, you really showed that Pachirisu is indeed an electric-type while displaying its cuteness." Maria complimented.

"Ok, so your score is," Nathan began and everyone looked towards the scoreboard, "28.5. Congratulations."

Dawn smiled brightly and thanked them. She began to make her way back to the stands before pausing in front of May. "Good luck May,"

"Thanks." she replied. Inside her head she was thinking,"_I'm going to need it. How am I supposed to beat that when I never even practiced with Eevee before_?"

"Eevee," he spoke nudging her foot. He stared at her with determined eyes. May understood what he was saying and nodded. "_I'll just wing it like I always do. I'm not giving up._"

"May, are you ready?" Maria asked. She nodded. She returned Eevee made her way to her spot.

"Eevee, take the stage." she yelled while twirling. Eevee came out of her poke ball and did a flip before landing perfectly. May quickly checked her pokedex to see what moves Eevee knew before putting it away.

"Hidden Power, then use Iron Tail to scatter the balls." Eevee responded and soon the there were glowing balls all over the place.

"Now use Protect followed by Sunny Day," A glowing force field surrounded Eevee and it shined brighter with the increased sunlight. The balls of energy surrounding the field also grew in size.

"Double-team then Dig," she shouted. A dozen Eevees filled the field and disappeared under the ground.

It was silent for about ten seconds before May yelled, "Echoed Voice!" A loud cry of 'Eevee' filled the air and the Hidden Power shattered. Sparkles rained over them and shimmered in the sunlight. Everyone was stunned, then they all started clapping at once. May even heard Max and Ash whoop.

"May, that had to be one of the best appeals I've ever seen in my life!" Miranda cried.

"I can't believe that you just made that up!" Maria exclaimed.

"May that was incredible. You definitely deserve this score." Nathan told her. May looked up towards the screen and couldn't believe her eyes.

On the screen a big 29.8 was flashing in front of her eyes. May cried out in joy and hugged Eevee.

"We did it Eevee! We did it!" she yelled. Eevee cried out as well snuggling into her trainers shoulder.

"Great job May!" Dawn said running up to her. She gave May a hug. "You deserve it."

May was surprised, but returned the hug regardless. "Thanks Dawn."

"Well May, you've surprised me." said Drew. He threw a rose at her and May caught it. "Of course, now you have to beat me."

May looked at the rose in her hand then looked at Drew. "And I will."

* * *

May stood at one end of the field while Drew stood on the other. Both of them faced each other without breaking eye contact.

"This is a one on one battle between May and Drew." announced Robert, Paul's father,"It will end when either of their Pokemon is unable to battle. Begin."

"Absol let's go!" Drew yelled. Out came a magnificant looking wolf with a shining white coat and sharp horn.

"Eevee, take the stage!" May shouted and Eevee appeared looking ready to win.

"Absol, use Stone Edge straight at Eevee." Drew commanded.

"Dodge it Eevee," Said Pokemon managed to move just before it hit.

"Great job, now use Double-team followed by Shadow Ball." May told. Dozens of Eevees surrounded Absol and launched Shadow Balls at him.

"Jump," Drew yelled. Absol jumped up just in time, but the Shadow Balls hit each other causing smoke to appear. "Now use Flash."

"Eevee, mo-" Before May could finish her sentence she saw something.

_"What are you doing!" a women yelled. In front of her was a little girl, no older than five, holding a mop._

_"Y-y-you said to c-c-clean the house." said the girl. Her eyes were wide and filled with fear._

_"By messing it up?" screamed the woman. "I'll teach you to never mess up! Bishop, use Toxic!"_

_"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh,"cried the girl._

"May, May wake up!" cried Drew.

May woke up to find herself lying on the ground and everyone surrounding her. Her breathing was shallow, and Drew was sitting next to her looking like she almost died. Suddenly her body started shaking and she was trashing on the ground.

"Oh my god, May calm down. It's okay." Drew said trying to reassure her. But May was starting to slip away before it all became black.

* * *

**And that's a wrap. This is officially my longest chapter yet. Over 2,000 words not including the author's note. I'll update the next chapter ASAP.**

**-MS**


End file.
